boxing_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 FIGHT YEAR
The overview of the year 2014 in boxing. January -'WBC LIGHTWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Michael Katsidis defeats Carlos Moya via ROUND 1 TKO. -'WBO SUPER BANTUMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Guillermo Rigondeaux retains title by defeating Joseph Agbeko in their rematch via ROUND 10 KO. -'WBA BANTUMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Marvin Sonsona wins title by defeating Ricky Burns via ROUND 11 TKO. -'WBC FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Freud Gagua wins title by defeating Miguel Garcia via ROUND 10 TKO. -'WBA, WBC MIDDLEWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Andre Ward retains both titles by defeating Carlos Agustin via ROUND 3 KO. -'WBO SUPER BANTUMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Vasyl Lomachenko retains title by defeating Michael Rossi via ROUND 2 KO. February -Glen Donaire defeats Shiro Chan via Unanimous decision -Bernabe Concepcion defeats Kuro Urushira via ROUND 5 TKO -'IBF FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP': Vic Darchinyan wins title by defeating Ramon Gomez via ROUND 11 KO -'WBC FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Freud Gagua retains title by defeating Daniel Ponce De Leon via ROUND 1 TKO. March -'LIGHT FLYWEIGHT UNIFICATION BOUT'; Donnie Nietes defeats Juan Estrada via ROUND 8 TKO -'IBF LIGHTWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Jeremy Topacio defeats Ezekiel Vejerano via ROUND 4 TKO. -'WBA FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Nonito Donaire wins title by defeating Simpiwe Vetyeka via ROUND 4 Unanimous techinical decision. -Brandon Rios defeats Zab Judah via ROUND 2 TKO. -'WBO SUPER FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Orlando Salido retains title by defeating Michael Katsidis via ROUND 3 TKO. -Rey Bautista defeats Ricardo Juarez via ROUND 10 KO. April -'WBO WELTERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Manny Pacquiao wins title by defeating Timothy Bradley Jr. via UNANIMOUS DECISION. -Nicholas Walters defeats Hernan Marquez via ROUND 1 KO. -Miguel Garcia defeats Joel Casamayor via ROUND 4 TKO. -'WBA FLYWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Gaudy Collado retains title by defeating Carlos Tamara via UNANIMOUS DECISION. -Saul Alvarez defeats Marcus Maidana via ROUND 5 TKO. May -'WBA FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Nicholas Walters wins title by defeating Nonito Donaire Jr. via ROUND 6 TKO. -'WBC FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Freud Gagua retains title by defeating Abner Mares via ROUND 7 KO. -'WBC SUPER FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Orlando Salido retains title by defeating Zhou Shiming via ROUND 1 TKO. -Jeremy Topacio defeats Rafael Marquez via ROUND 11 TKO. -'IBF BANTUMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Leo Santa Cruz wins title by defeating Donne Pablico via SPLIT DECISION. -Fernando Montiel defeats Bruno Salud via ROUND 1 TKO. June -'WBC BANTAMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Genesis Servana defeats Bryan Jupito via ROUND 5 TKO -'''WBC FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Freud Gagua defeats Joseph Agbeko via RTOUND 3 TKO. -'''IBF SUPER BANTAMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Fernando Montiel defeats Miko Piyongpiyong via ROUND 7 KO. -Zhou Shiming defeats Kublai De Kaka via ROUND 1 KO. -'''WBA LIGHT MIDDLEWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Demitrus Andrade retains title by defeating Zab Judah via ROUND 8 KO. July -Nonito Donaire Jr. defeats Roman Martinez via ROUND 2 TKO. -'''WBC LIGHT MIDDLEWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Saul Alvarez wins title by defeating Sergio Martinez via ROUND 11 KO. -'''WBO LIGHT FLYWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Donnie Nietes retains title by defeating Justin Meraz via ROUND 4 TKO. -'''WBO SUPER BANTAMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Marvin Sonsona wins title by defeating Shiro Yamanaka via ROUND 6 KO. -Abner Mares defeats Jose Ramirez via ROUND 4 KO. -'''WBA LIGHTWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Jeremy Topacio wins title by defeating Ricky Burns via ROUND 9 KO. -Juan Manuel Marquez defeats Mikee Alvarado via unanimous decision. August -'''WBC FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Freud Gagua retains title by defeating Gary Russel Jr. via ROUND 1 TKO. -'''WBC LIGHTWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Jeremy Topacio retains title by defeating Miko Saiko via ROUND 5 TKO. -Nonito Donaire Jr. defeats William Prado via ROUND 1 TKO. -'WBA, WBC FLYWEIGHT UNIFICATION BOUT': Gaudy Collado wins WBC title and retains WBA title by defeating Juan Fransisco Estrada via Split Decision. September -'WBC, WBA FEATHERWEIGHT UNIFICATION BOUT:' Freud Gagua retains WBC title and wins WBA title by defeating Nicholas Walters via ROUND 9 KO. -'WBO SUPER BANTUMWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT:' Guillermo Rigondeaux defeats Genesis Servania via ROUND 10 TKO and retains title. -Jayson Pagara defeats Jessie Vargas via SPLIT DECISION. -'WBC HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Vladimir Clitzchko defeats John Michaels via ROUND 1 TKO and retains title. -'''WBO WELTERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Manny Pacquaio defeats Chris Algieri via UNANIMOUS DECISION and retains title. October -'IBF FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT': Abner Mares defeats Vic Darchinyan via ROUND 7 KO and wins title. November -'''WBC, WBA FEATHERWEIGHT TITLE FIGHT: '''Freud Gagua retains titles by defeating Leo Santa Cruz via ROUND 4 TKO. December -